Stun III: Alola!
by Disbanded Crow
Summary: The third installment to the Stun series! We need to find Berry, Fluff, and Chu!
1. Mesprit's Crazy

_Author Note: Hello! And welcome to Stun III, the third story in my Stun series. If you haven't read "Stun" or "Stun II" yet, I suggest you do so, just so that you aren't potentially lost._

 _Thanks everyone, and I hope you enjoy and review!_

 _"Hello?"_ I heard a faint voice calling out to me in my mind. _"Dad? Where have you been?"_ I looked around, but saw nothing. I was floating in a gray expanse of nothingness. I couldn't even push out a reply.

 _"You've been gone for so long..."_ The voice was slightly stronger this time, and I felt as if I knew who was speaking. I had been searching for them for a long time.

 _"We've been waiting for you, Stun. We're trapped here, with a Team Rocket member."_ In the far away distance, I thought I could see some sort of figure. _"Oh no, we're going back into the Pokéballs."_ The grey nothingness suddenly turned a bright red and the figure disappeared. _"Find us!"_

I jolted awake inside my cave on Eevee Island, a powerful thunderstorm raging outside. Gasping for air, I looked around and saw that my cave was still empty. I slowly stood and walked to the entrance of my cave, staring out at the torrential downpour outside. I couldn't see anything through the water, but I could sense that there was no one around.

It had been seven years since the tragedy that plagued Eevee Island, when Team Rocket had appeared and killed or captured most of us. I still had not been able to find my apprentices or my daughter; despite what Star had told me before she had left, I had given up hope that they were still alive.

The nightmare I had just had, however, was giving me second thoughts.

 _After all this time,_ I thought to myself, _was that Berry and Fluff reaching out just now?_

I stepped out into the rain, staring up at the sky. _If only I knew where they were._ I closed my eyes and concentrated as hard as I could, using all of my power. Even so, I was unable to get even an inkling as to where they could be.

...

The next morning, I stood outside of my cave with Mesprit floating in front of me. I had been meditating all night, but was still no closer to finding them.

Mesprit had a faraway look in her eyes. "Did you feel it?"

I furrowed my brow in confusion. Mesprit hadn't spoken a word in about a week, and never so clearly. "Are you alright, Mesprit?"

She looked into my eyes, but it felt as if she wasn't really seeing me. "Last night, I'm sure you felt it, yes?"

I hesitated for a brief moment before replying, "Did you hear her too? Berry and Fluff?"

Mesprit tilted her head. Slowly her hand reached up and touched me on the shoulder. Her eyes suddenly snapped into focus. "Ledyba! What are you doing here?" She pulled her hand back and looked around excitedly. "Oooh, this is a pretty cave you have here!"

I let out a long sigh. "We've lived here for the last eight years, Mesprit."

"We have?" Her mouth opened in astonishment. "Man, we've been having it _good_ , huh?" She flew around in a circle happily, nearly smacking me with one of her tails.

"Mesprit, please calm down," I grumbled as I turned away from her, about to go back into my cave.

"No, wait, Ledyba!" Mesprit flew back in front of me, grabbing me by the shoulders. "I had something _really_ important to tell you!"

"And what's that?" I said, disinterested.

"Berry and Fluff, you idiot! They tried to talk to you last night!"

I took a step back, shocked. "I thought you were messing with me! So you _did_ hear that too?"

"Of course!" She looked angry. "Do you know how old I am? I'm almost as old as time, you think I can't hear something like that?"

"Well, to be honest, I figured you'd be too insane to tell what that was."

She punched me in the face, and I flew away and crashed into a tree. "Geez!" I grabbed my bleeding forehead and used Recover to close the wound. "Alright, I'm sorry!"

Mesprit huffed and floated over to me. "You know where that was coming from don'tcha?"

I rubbed my forehead, which was still sore. "No, where?"

She shook her head. "You've been spending too much time in that cave moping, you dummy! They're _obviously_ in Alola!"

"You think?" I asked, "Why would the human who took them go to Alola?"

"Everybody needs a vacation!" Mesprit exclaimed gleefully.

"But I've never been to Alola, how do I get there?"

In response, Mesprit just rolled her eyes and touched my forehead, and suddenly I was standing on the shores of Cinnabar Island.

"What...?" I looked around. Since I had been gone, it looked like the Cinnabar Island volcano must have erupted; there were no human buildings left aside from a lone Pokémon Center. After a few moments of me wondering why Mesprit had teleported me here, the sea near me bubbled and a Blastoise poked his head out of the waves.

He and I stared at each other a moment before he gave me a little wave. "'Sup?"

"Uh, hi," I replied.

There were a few more moments of silence. The Blastoise gave me an annoyed look. "Yo, you comin', or what?"

"Coming where?"

He rolled his eyes. "To Alola man, duh! Mesprit told me to pop up and offer you a ride! Let's get goin', bro!"

I sighed and stepped forward. He rolled over and let me stand on his huge shell. "I feel like she could have just teleported me to the Alola region instead."

"Hey man, it ain't the destination, it's the journey that's the really fun part!" With that, we began sailing towards the south. "The name's Blu by the way, man."

"Nice to meet you." I replied, "I'm Stun."


	2. Blu Takes Me to Alola

Blu and I sailed across the wide, wide sea until there was no land to be seen.

"Is Alola really far away?"

"Nah, man. Just a couple hours, maybe," Blu replied. He seemed to be taking his time; we were making a new meaning of the term "leisurely pace".

I sighed and laid down on his wide shell, staring up at the sky. I could sense nothing but water Pokémon beneath us. "So, you know Mesprit?"

"Oh, sure," he replied, "she and I go way back; she was there when I was just a li'l turtle, coming out of my egg. I guess some human must've been breeding Squirtles a bunch, and I was left at a Pokémon Daycare or somethin'."

"Really?" I sat up. "So you never knew your parents?"

"Naaaah. But, y'know, that's alright. Mesprit was there for me. After she got me we spent most of our time chillin' in her cave. She told me that she'd make sure I always had sweet vibes."

"Mesprit raised you?"

He glanced up. "Sure, man. She wasn't always actin' loco, y'know? We were the perfect duo. Shame how she snapped though. The last thing she said to me before now was her tellin' me that she knew somethin' bad was gonna happen to her. So she left me with Manaphy and I ain't heard from her since. So I'm sure you can imagine my surprise when I heard her voice in my head tellin' me to show up at Cinnabar to take you to the coolest place on Earth."

"Oh." I frowned. "Well I'm sorry Blu-"

"Nah," he interrupted, "don't feel sorry for me, bro. I got the sweetest gig in the world. Mesprit may have lost her marbles, but she still kept her promise; I ain't never had a bad feelin' in my life."

"Really?" I paused, thinking about what that must be like. "So you're happy all the time?"

"Not really, bro. Just chill. I'm chill all the time."

"I... see." A few moments passed without either of us speaking.

"So how come Mesprit wanted me to take ya to Alola, man?" Blu finally said, "She just think you need a vacay, or what?"

"No," I replied, "about seven years ago, a Team Rocket member captured my daughter and two apprentices. I've been absolutely unable to find them since, but I think somehow they managed to reach out last night. Mesprit seems to think it was coming from Alola."

"Really? Man, that's some heavy stuff. Team Rocket is bad news. Or was, I guess; I think I heard they ain't together anymore."

I nodded. "Right, I helped to disband them. I think I heard about something happening in Johto about four years ago, but it sounded like a human broke them up pretty quickly again."

"Sure, sure," Blu responded.

We continued surfing for what felt like forever, until we could finally see some black spots in the distance.

"Yo, check it out!" Blu exclaimed, "There it is, the Alolan Islands, the most amazing place on Earth!"

"You seem to think highly of this place."

"O'course, man! Alola is, like, the prime vacation destination, ya dig? Man, whenever I ain't chillin' with Manaphy, you can find me here somewhere, bathin' on the shoreline."

I looked at him curiously. "Bathing on the shore? But wouldn't humans try to capture you?"

"Bah," he scoffed, "most humans here are cool enough to let me get my tan on. And even on the rare occasions where one tries to get at me, I can hold my own, don't you worry."

I was about to reply, when I suddenly felt something strange. I looked up to see something rocketing towards us so fast that it created a sonic boom.

"What is that?!" I exclaimed, watching it hurtle towards us. My blades extended defensively.

Before Blu could reply, the creature came to a complete stop in front of us, levitating over the waves. I had never seen a creature like this before. His head and torso was black with white markings and a large orange plume extended out from the top of his head.

He studied me a moment before speaking, "Congratulations, stranger."

"C...congratulations?"

"I, the great Tapu Koko, rarely deem it necessary to leave my ruins. But as soon as I felt your presence, I knew I had to come. So congratulations are in order, for being impressive enough for me to bother seeing who you were."

"I see..." I glanced at Blu, who was simply staring up at Tapu Koko silently.

"You seem to contain quite a bit of power, newcomer," Tapu Koko continued, "but even so, if you think you are going to be a threat to us, you are mistaken."

"No!" I shook my head. "No, I don't plan on being a threat at all. I'm actually here because I heard my daughter and apprentices were here. They've been missing for a long time."

He was silent for a moment, and I could tell he was mulling over my words. "And what makes you think they are here, on Alola? Did they run away to enjoy of life of ease?"

I felt annoyance pulse through my body. "No. They were kidnapped by a Team Rocket member years ago. Mesprit seems to think they're here somewhere."

"Mesprit, huh?" Tapu Koko seemed unimpressed. "Yes, I'm sure the insane Pokémon is correct; they must be here. After all, if there's one thing Alola is known for, it's harboring old Team Rocket members." He rolled his eyes. "In any case, I'll believe your story. Just be sure you don't cause any trouble. No matter how strong you may seem, we will be able to defeat you." With that, he turned and flew away at supersonic speeds.

"Hoo, boy!" Blu exclaimed with a grin, "Man, we should hang out more! I didn't know you were cool enough to get Tapu Koko's attention!"

I crossed my arms and sat down on the back of his shell. My blades finally retracted to their normal size. "Are there other legendary Pokémon here?"

"Oh, sure, man. Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Fini, Necrozma..."

"Hmm," I murmured, "Well hopefully they aren't as much of a jerk as that guy was."

Blu laughed, "Man, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


	3. Things are Getting Kukui

_Author Note: I'd like to thank both Farla and Vixal a whole bunch for reviewing! Farla, you definitely taught me some good grammar techniques in regards to dialogue, and Vixal, thanks for continuing to be supportive! I hope everyone enjoys and reviews!_

Blu and I sailed to shore and I hopped off his back. "This here is what we like to call 'Melemele Island'," Blu said with a cool grin.

"Oh yeah? Who's 'we'?"

Blu hesitated for a moment. "Well, everyone, I guess." The grin fell from his face and he laid down in the sands. "Anyway, my man, if you wanna find your friends, I suggest ya go chat with Peeko."

"Peeko? Who's that?"

Blu closed his eyes as he relaxed. "Peeko's my main girl, man. She and I chill all the time around here; she shows up 'round here at least once a day. I betcha once she sees me she'll come right over."

"I see." I sat down beside him in the sand. "But why do you think she would know where Chu, Delta, and Berry are?"

"Peeko keeps track of all the humans who come and go, she's got all the dirty details."

"Really? How come?"

"Eh, I dunno, man," Blu yawned loudly and continued, "She lives with a human somewhere nearby and she just likes to make sure everyone new who shows up is cool."

I tensed as I sensed a newcomer walking up behind us. I quickly stood and turned to see a tan human with a small black goatee, a white hat, and a lab coat that was opened to expose his tanned chest.

He had a wide grin on his face as he exclaimed, "Woo! Look at that, Blu, you got yourself a friend!"

Blu opened his eyes and looked up to see the human. "Oh, don't mind him, man. He's cool. Likes to say hi whenever he sees me."

Even so, I remained tense. Aside from that human I had met so long ago, Red, I still felt strongly that humans were nothing but rash and unpredictable.

I doubt the human understood him, but he laughed boisterously in response. "Aw, Blu, ain'tcha excited to see me? I brought your favorite!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of pink berries.

"Oh snap!" Blu hefted himself up and quickly ran up to the human. He opened his mouth and the human threw the berries in. "Dang, man," he remarked, happily munching away. "You gotta try some of these, the humans call 'em Mago Berries, I think. They are the _bomb._ "

I slowly stepped forward, stopping beside Blu and in front of the human. His smile widened. "Hey, there, you're a Gallade, right? I haven't seen any of you guys before, you're awfully rare. I wonder if you have some sorta special moves not seen aroundthese  
parts..." He placed his hand on his chin in thought, then glanced at Blu. "Oh, you're probably hungry, aren't ya? Here ya go!" He reached into another pocket on his lab coat and pulled out a couple more of the Mago Berries.

I reached out and took them, studying them carefully. They looked like normal Mago Berries; I had seen plenty of them in Sinnoh when I was younger. I ate them, and they tasted fine. Sweet, like a normal Mago Berry should be.

The human slowly patted my head with a sober expression on his face. "You seem a little hesitant. You've probably been through some rough stuff, huh?" At his touch, I tried looking into his memories, and was pleased to find nothing malicious. He grinned widely  
again. "Well don't you worry, Gallade! Alola is probably the most peaceful place on earth! You probably deserve a little R&R, and there's no place better!"

 _"Thank you,"_ I replied telepathically. _"My name is Stun."_

The human was suddenly startled, jumping back with a shocked expression on his face. "Whoa! Did... did you just _talk?_ "

I nodded. _"Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you."_

"Whoa, that's _amazing!_ I've been a professor for years, and I've _never_ heard a Pokémon actually respond to me! How do you do it, what gives you that power?"

I shrugged. _"I'm a psychic Pokémon. With enough practice, most psychic Pokémon can communicate telepathically."_

"Wow..." He sat down in front of me. "Well hey, Stun. My name's Kukui. I'm one of the top professors here in Alola." He tilted his eyes as he studied me more carefully. "Hey, wow, your eyes are really strange... sorta yellow and red swirls."

Blu finally stopped munching and scratched the top of his head. "Dudes, look, Peeko's comin'."

I looked behind me to see a Pelipper descending from the sky.

Kukui glanced up and grinned. "Hey, Blu, looks like your friend's here. I guess I'll leave you guys alone for now." He turned back to me. "Well Stun, I hope to see you again. Feel free to stop by some time."

I nodded in response and stepped forward to greet the Pelliper.


	4. My Darling Peeko

"Blu!" Peeko called as she flew down from the sky. She landed softly on the sand and looked at Blu with adoration in her eyes. "Blu, it's been a while since you were here last!"

"Hey, you know me, Peek," Blu replied, "I just go where my shell floats me." Blu meant to pat me on the back, but he hit me so hard I almost fell forward on my face. "This here's Stun, the Psychic Demon dude."

Peeko's eyes widened. "The Psychic Demon? The crazy-powerful Gallade?"

"That's me," I muttered, rubbing my aching shoulder.

"Yeah, he's cool though." Blu grinned. "Mesprit told me to help 'im out, so he's gotta be a decent dude. We were hopin' you might be able to help us out, actually, Peek."

"Anything for you, Blu!" Peeko smiled happily at the Blastoise, and I could sense there was some sort of attraction between the two.

To prevent myself from wondering how a relationship between a Blastoise and Pelliper would work, I spoke up, "We're looking for some friends of mine: a Raichu, a Lopunny, and a Gardevoir. They were captured by a Team Rocket grunt before they broke up. Have you seen anyone like that?"

Peeko frowned. "A Team Rocket member, huh? Ooh, that doesn't sound good at all. I don't think I've seen a Team Rocket guy show up, but I guess he wouldn't exactly where the old uniform, huh? Hmmm..." She paused for a moment more, before her eyes lit up. "Ooh! Wait, I know! There's been a buncha bad humans popping up recently, I wonder if maybe your guy would have joined them!"

Blu sat down in the sand and stretched. "Bad humans? Here in Alola? How could anyone be a jerk in this paradise?"

Peeko shrugged. "I dunno, they've just been popping up and stealing Pokémon for money or something. Sounds like something Team Rocket was into, too."

"That's right. Do you know where we can find these guys?"

"Um, not really," Peeko replied. "They just sorta show up and disappear randomly. They're not the most organized bunch."

I was about to reply, when I heard Professor Kukui a short distance away, talking to a younger human with dark hair.

"Now this is more like it, yeah! Welcome to paradise, cousin," he was saying to the boy. They were standing outside of a wooden house. "This is the Alola region! Folks here in Alola get along by living together with Pokémon and working together, too."

"Do you think that human, Kukui, would know where to find this gang?"

"Hey, yeah, maybe!" Peeko replied. "Professor Kukui is really smart and nice, like most people here in Alola. Maybe the humans would know where to find them!"

I watched the two of them walk away. "Who's that boy Kukui is talking to?"

"Oh, that's a brand-new resident! I saw him and his mom sail in, they seem pretty nice, I think."

"Well hey, let's follow 'em, I guess." Blu stood back up. "I don't usually go too far from my sweet li'l beach, but I guess it couldn't hurt."

I nodded and we ran after them.

...

The three of us walked into a small town and spotted the professor and the boy in the center.

"Sun! Do me a solid and go find the island kahuna! I'll wait around here to make sure we don't miss each other." The boy, Sun, nodded and walked past Kukui.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Kukui smiled at us and waved. I guess it wasn't too hard to spot the huge Blastoise. Note to self: if Blu is going to be traveling with me for now, stealth is going to be near impossible.

Blu waved back, and we approached him. There were a few other humans out, but surprisingly they were not paying much attention to us.

 _"Hello, Kukui,"_ I replied telepathically. " _I've heard that there has been a recent surge of humans stealing Pokémon here in Alola, is that true?"_

Kukui's smile fell and he crossed his arms seriously. "...You must be talking about Team Skull. I'm afraid you're correct, yes. They're a bunch of hooligans, really, but they've been quickly increasing in numbers and causing problems all over Alola."

 _"Do you know where I can find them?"_

Kukui frowned. "You want to find them? Why would you come to Alola just to look for trouble?"

I glanced at Blu, but he just grinned. "Man, you sure are suspicious, huh? You can tell 'im."

 _"My daughter and friends were captured by a Team Rocket member some time ago. We think he might have fled here and joined Team Skull. I want to find them."_

"Hoo, boy, that sure is deep. Well... I heard that they recently they sorta took over Po Town and made it their base."

I nodded. _"Thank you."_ I turned to Blu and Peeko. "Do either of you know how to get to Po Town?"

"I do!" Peeko said excitedly. "I can definitely take you there!"

I turned back to Kukui. _"You've been very helpful. I'll be leaving for Po Town now."_

He nodded somberly. "You be careful out there, Stun. Be sure to visit me when you're done, I'll be worried."


End file.
